


A Sense of Urgency (Art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles needs to blow off steam - Peter obliges.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Banners and Icons [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	A Sense of Urgency (Art)

I am very pleased with how this turned out - I found the image of Peter first, but then the Stiles image came up on my search and I was like "hell yeah"

[ ](https://imgur.com/76TgVtZ)

* * *


End file.
